


The Necklace

by gadridel



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...for now, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gay, Gift Giving, M/M, Mafia Boss, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning, author is a trans man, both of the characters are trans but it's not actually mentioned in the story, mlm, rating for sexual tension but there's no actual porn, trans man author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadridel/pseuds/gadridel
Summary: The Boss calls his right-hand man into his bedroom to give him a gift.-"You're so good for me, you know that? I ask, you follow." The smirk was manifesting on Viktor's face again. "I've got a little gift for you."Norman couldn't help but think about how much he'd just like to have him.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, mafia boss/his right hand man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that you should not have this kind of relationship with your boss, especially if he's a mob boss. That being said, this is 100% consensual on both ends. Viktor would back off if Norman told him to. 
> 
> Now onto the fun stuff! Enjoy!

Getting called into the Boss's office was something of an alarm. 

  
  
Getting called into the Boss's  _ bedroom _ at eleven o'clock at night, however? That felt like the mental equivalent of sitting next to a blaring fire alarm. 

  
  
Norman willed his mind to calm itself as he made his way down to Viktor's office. He hadn’t a goddamn clue what this impromptu meeting could be about. They'd just met earlier that day, too, to discuss some trivial matter regarding some business that hadn’t paid their dues. Norman believed that they'd wrapped up everything that needed to be said on the subject, so his mind struggled to guess what  _ this  _ could be about. He let out a little sigh as he reached out for the cool brass door handle and turned it. 

  
  
His breath instantly caught in his throat, mid inhale. 

  
  
It wasn't the decor. He'd seen the inside of Viktor's bedroom before, surprisingly. Viktor would occasionally invite Norman and Meyers in for a drink or two. No, he'd seen the gaudy and lavish decorations all before. Rather, it was the man on the couch that threatened to strangle the air out of him. 

  
  
Viktor looked utterly relaxed, leaning back against a plush velvet and gold couch. His flesh-and-bone right arm was propped up on the armrest, while his robotic hand held a smoking cigar. He'd removed his fancy outer jacket and tie, leaving him in a white shirt that was pulled taut against his broad chest. The top few buttons were undone. Black suspenders looped over his shoulders, connected to his pants with golden clasps. One of them seemed to be close to slipping off. Norman's eyes trailed down to his legs, which had settled themselves in completely different time zones. 

  
  
Viktor's eyes flicked over to the doorway with a smirk. "Norman, come, sit down." He gestured to a second empty couch in front of himself. "Was wondering when you were gonna show up." 

  
  
Norman swallowed down ...  _ whatever  _ was threatening to build in his throat. A whimper, maybe. He turned, closed the door, shuffled over to the couch, and quickly sat himself down. He kept his hands on his knees and was, literally, on the edge of his seat. Boss was more than just... well, a ‘boss’ to him at this point. He might even call him a good friend. But being alone with him was enough to make anyone nervous. It didn't help that no one else was here; Viktor specifically asked for Norman. Alone. 

  
  
"Y’don’t have to be so nervous, Norm. It's just me." For a moment, Viktor let his usual imposing aura slip away, just enough for Norman to catch a glimpse of what existed beyond the smirking visage. It looked inviting. "Have some of this. It'll help calm you down." 

  
  
Norman glanced down at the coffee table between them. He watched as Viktor lifted a brown glass and poured its contents into two crystal glasses. He couldn't read the label, but he didn't need to. Norman knew it was the Boss's favorite. It was a smooth blend that left a burning, spicy bite on your tongue. Awfully fitting for Viktor. 

  
  
They each grabbed one of the glasses. Viktor downed it all in one sip, whereas Norman chose to sip at it slowly, easing himself into the comforting buzz that alcohol would bring to him. It would surely help ease whatever was to come. 

  
  
"I bet you've gotten your mind all tied up in knots wondering what I called you in here for." Viktor placed the glass back down on the table and brought the cigar to his mouth. Norman stared at him. He tried his damndest not to stare at how his lips wrapped around the cigar, he really did. But his mind's never really never been very good at listening to him. 

  
  
"I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you around here, Norm." 

  
  
Oh. That got Norman's attention back to what he was actually saying. 

  
  
"I know you get a lot of shit when my back's turned." Viktor's expression turned a little sour for a split second. "Believe me, I’m gonna give em hell for it- but I hope you don't actually believe their bullshit. They're just a bunch of jealous pricks."    


"Jealous? Of what?" Norman muttered. He hardly registered saying it, like it was a reflex. "Not much to be jealous over." 

  
  
"Norman." Viktor's face held some sort of mushy, emotion-ridden expression that Norman wasn't equipped to try and understand while slightly buzzed. "You’re my right hand, to start. That alone is gonna earn you a mountain of jealousy.” His free hand moved animatedly as he spoke. “You're smart, a legendary cryptographer, and a damn good shot. You could trick 'em into wandering down some shady alleyway and put a round in their brain before they’d even realize what you'd done. Not to mention you're a fucking catch. Handsome, funny, good listener. The hell's  _ not _ to be jealous over?" 

  
Viktor's expression was serious. He wasn't joking around- oh,  _ Lord, he thought he was handsome _ . He could feel the warmth invading his face, betraying him.   


"A catch- That's a little much, really-" Norman bit his lip.

  
"It's not. It's the fucking truth." Viktor was leaning forward now, cigar retired and forgotten in an ashtray. "You can try and give me arguments against it all you want, but I know I'm right." 

  
Norman's gaze jumped between Viktor's face and the floor. It was hard to make eye contact after that, with that unyielding determination in his eyes.

Suddenly a hand was on his chin, forcing him to look upwards. When the hell had Vincent got up and stood in front of him? He was helpless now. He felt himself loosen up instantly at Viktor's touch and met his eyes. 

"Say that you understand." Viktor's thumb ran over his chin. It grazed the corner of his lips. "Say it for me."

"I- ... understand. Completely." Norman sat up straighter. He felt like he should’ve gone stiff with fear, but instead, his body went lax. A pleasant sensation ignited in his brain and stomach. "B-boss."

And he did.  _ Viktor _ said he was amazing- and not in that bullshitting tone he gave to other people. Norman had been around him long enough to tell his sincere tone from his fake one, as subtle as the difference was. He could feel his heart thud heavily against his bones.

  
  
"You're so good for me, you know that? I ask, you follow." The smirk was manifesting on Viktor's face again. "I've got a little gift for you." 

  
  
Norman's expression dripped to disappointment as Viktor pulled away from him and headed over to his desk. ' _ I think I'd just like you,' _ died in his throat. He watched as Boss opened up a drawer, pushed aside a few items, and pulled out a small white box. He closed up the drawer and sauntered back over to the couch. 

  
  
"It’s just a little something so that you never forget me. Not that I’m planning on leaving- just want you to always think of me." Viktor opened up the box to reveal a simple necklace.   


  
It was a tiny, golden heart pendant attached to a thin gold chain. It sparkled under the low lighting of the room, and Norman had no doubts that the precious metal was authentic. 

  
  
"Oh- god, it's beautiful! Viktor, I don't know how to accept this. It's... so nice." Norman inhaled and carefully ran his fingers down the sides of the box. 

  
  
"You can repay me by letting me put it on you." Viktor hummed and went to work to free the chain from the packaging. 

  
  
"That's it?" Norman's eyes widened, then relaxed. "Put it on me, then." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

  
  
Viktor didn't need to be told. He held either end of the chain in both hands and proceeded to practically climb into Norman's lap. Norman could feel Viktor’s thighs pressing down onto his legs as he was suddenly  _ engulfed _ by him, muscular arms wrapping around his head, and came face-first with his broad chest. Viktor was making quite the scene of leaning forward into Norman in order to peer around as he attempted to clasp the necklace shut. Norman felt the warm, calloused hands and cold metal chain brush against his neck. His eyes shut tight as he shuddered. 

  
  
Norman's hands found themselves coming to rest atop Viktor's thighs by matter of ' _ Well, where the hell else do I put them?' _ . The temptation to squeeze was overwhelming. Moments passed by like hours. He could smell the intertwining scents of cologne, whisky, sweat, and smoke. He barely moved, barely  _ breathed _ . He was too afraid of all the things he was suddenly so desperate to do. 

  
  
Norman heard the quiet click of the clasp finally shut. Too soon Viktor was pulling away he but didn’t completely remove himself off his lap. Viktor's eyes worked their way down Norman's face, all across his torso. He licked his lips and leaned in again to Norman's ear. 

  
  
"I think it looks great on you." Norman could hear the smile in his voice. 

  
  
Then he was pulling away for real, shuffling off his lap, taking his heat and his weight with him. Norman barely had enough functioning brain cells to reach up, fingers grazing against the heart charm now tickling his throat. Hearts were the boss’s symbol and a symbol of the mafia as a whole. Everyone who knew about them knew what it meant. So, in a way, it felt like Viktor had put some claim on him. The realization made the filthy part of Norman’s brain  _ very  _ pleased. 

  
"That's all I had to say." Viktor hummed, resuming his obnoxious, spread-out look across the opposite couch, looking  _ very _ pleased with himself. "Unless you've got anything to add, I'll see you tomorrow."

  
  
Norman gawked momentarily before nodding furiously, standing up fast enough to make him a little woozy. "Yep. Tomorrow. See. Uh. You, there? Yes. Okay.” He hurried sideways and backward towards the door, tripping on the foot of the couch on the process. "Fuck- okay, okay. Goodnight." Norman gave a strange little salute. "Vincent- Boss." Before he could manage to more thoroughly fuck up the conversation, he darted out the door and slammed it shut behind himself. 

  
  
That night, he dreamed of the encounter with far different outcomes.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, and if you'd be interested in seeing more of these two! I'd highly appreciate it :)


End file.
